This invention relates to a process and apparatus for producing oxide refractory material having a fine crystal structure. Oxide refractory materials having a fine crystal structure are useful as refractory grain, or more particularly, as abrasive grain for inclusion in bonded abrasives such as grinding wheels and the like. For such purposes, it is highly desirable for the abrasive grain to have as fine a crystal structure as possible, since this gives toughness to the abrasive grain. Copending, commonly assigned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 153,302, filed June 15, 1971 by W. Q. Richmond relates to a process and apparatus for making oxide refractory materials, characterized by an extremely fine crystal structure (for example, at least 90% by numerical count of the discontinuous crystals in a two-phase system having a particle size smaller than about 40 microns). Copending, commonly assigned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 153,318 filed June 15, 1971 by W. Q. Richmond and P. Cichy relates to apparatus and process for the semicontinuous production of oxide refractory material according to the W. Q. Richmond invention, the W. Q. Richmond and P. Cichy invention providing, in addition to the elements of the W. Q. Richmond invention, means for adding additional cooling media to the solidification chamber while the oxide refractory melt is cast into the solidification chamber. The invention of W. Q. Richmond and P. Cichy, however, is at best semicontinuous, since the solidification chamber, even if constructed to have very large dimensions, must still have some limit in size. Thus, when the solidification chamber becomes filled, the addition of cooling media and oxide refractory melt must be discontinued. Furthermore, the solidification chamber of the above-identified invention of W. Q. Richmond and P. Cichy, when filled, must somehow be emptied. While it is possible to recover the cooling media with a magnet (if magnetic cooling media are utilized), the solidified oxide refractory melt must, if the solidification chamber has a closed bottom, be poured from the solidification chamber. Since the solidification chamber when filled with cooling media and solidified oxide refractory melt can be quite heavy, this poses problems. While these problems are not insurmountable, it is an object of the present invention to provide for the semicontinuous operation of the above-identified invention of W. Q. Richmond and P. Cichy, without the attendant problem of building up large amounts of material within the chamber which must then be turned to remove the contents of the chamber. It is an additional object of the present invention to provide apparatus and process for continuously cooling and solidifying an oxide refractory melt. Other objects will be apparent from the specification.